


Same Planet, Different Worlds

by fleurlb



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb





	Same Planet, Different Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



Landry gave the wrench a final twist, then stepped back. “Ta-da!”

Tim looked up from 1984. “A robot. What can it do?”

“Pour a cup of tea without losing a single drop.”

“So it can't fight? Or blow shit up? Or travel in time?”

“You really don't appreciate the serious problems of spatial recognition in a non-sentient being that I've solved with this magnificent machine.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “And you really don't appreciate that you're never going to get laid. Ever.”

Landry turned his attention back to his creation. “We'll see about that. We'll just see.”


End file.
